El último Irken
by ViMeLiAn
Summary: La raza Irken, la más temida en todo el universo, conocida por todos por ser las más crueles y destructoras criaturas en el universo. Invadir y destruir eran su credo. O al menos así fue hasta su repentina desaparición. /Yaoi/AU/


**Disclamer:** Invazor Zim no me pertenece, esto está hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos.

Este fanfic es un AU, Zim puede ser ligeramente OC.

_Dedicado a los hermosos bebés de luz del grupo ZaDr en el que estoy, gracias por darme ese pequeño empujoncito que necesitaba._

* * *

We used to play pretend, give each other different names

We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away

Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face

Saying: Wake up, you need to make money! Yeah

Stressed Out

* * *

Su vida fue cruelmente marcada cuando era niño.

Siempre fue el rechazado, el bicho raro, el demente, un completo loco a los ojos de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera su padre, el renombrado profesor Membrana, le mostro ni el más mínimo apoyo, incluso cuando fue llevado a la Casa de Niños Locos su progenitor no hizo nada para detenerlo pues únicamente se lamentó por la locura de su vástago mas no hizo nada para proteger a su hijo. Fue tiempo después, ya cuando se hubo graduado de la eskuela (1) que decidió dejar todo aquello de lado y concentrarse en sus estudios, su intelecto era increíble y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que una larga lista de estudios profesionales se añadiera a su curriculum, pero esto no significaba la muerte de su más grande sueño, pues todos las carreras que curso estaban relacionadas con el espacio.

Su sueño de explorarlo, de perderse en la negrura cósmica del universo nunca abandono su ser. Cada día luchaba con un solo objetivo en mente, construir su propia nave espacial e irse, lejos muy lejos del planeta Tierra, con la esperanza de finalmente no estar solo. La tierra era tan solitaria para él, esperaba que finalmente en el infinito universo pudiese encontrar la compañía que tanto anhelaba, quizá alguien ahí fuese tan solitario como él.

Pero lo que paso puede describirse solo como una bofetada del destino.

Cuando finalmente abandono su sueño, cuando dejo de hablar de su pasión fue que esta decidió dejar su anonimato y abrir sus secretos a la tierra. Fue un frio día de Octubre que una nave espacial aterrizó y revelo la existencia de los alienígenas al mundo, compartiendo a la raza humana el conocimiento de la existencia más allá de su pequeño sistema solar.

Fue un duro golpe del que Dib se recuperó rápidamente, pues con entusiasmo busco en convertirse en una de los primeros humanos en especializarse en estudios alienígenas; en ese parte de su vida sintió que el destino le daba una merecida recompensa por su turbia niñez. Su ya amplio curriculum pronto fue saturado por muchos estudios que no alcanzaban a abarcar ni la mitad de lo que deseaba, mas su infantil entusiasmo no le dejaba parar.

Sin embargo aquello que le daría el auténtico giro de 180° a su vida fue lo que paso dos años después de "La Gran Revelación", se encontraba realizando una investigacion acerca de la raza Irken y su misteriosa desaparición e historia, lo poco que se sabía de ellos era un abrir de boca: conquistadores galácticos temidos y odiados en todo el universo hasta el momento de su desaparición (o posible extinción) su poderío militar era de leyenda, su inteligencia sin precedentes y su crueldad inenarrable. La ubicación de su planeta era desconocida y su apariencia se fue deformando con el paso de los años, solo borrosos recuerdos y falsos rumores quedaban de tan aterradora y poderosa especie.

Si le preguntasen al joven Membrana que fue lo que ocasiono ese horrible ruido en su patio aquel día, probablemente no sabría decir la razón; el científico desconocía que aquel aparato con el cual curioseaba hace una semana había atraído aquella peculiar nave. El estruendoso ruido le hizo salir de su laboratorio y verificar por sí mismo que había pasado, cuando logro abrir la nave sintió una gran mezcla de felicidad y asombro.

Un pequeño alienígena estaba inconsciente en patio trasero, el más reciente dibujo que había hecho concordaba, se trataba de un irken, posiblemente el ultimo de su especie.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

(1) Skool = Eskuela.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar (este y mis demás fics)


End file.
